


Stormy days doesn’t last

by NessieKoizumi



Category: Given (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drama & Romance, M/M, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:48:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieKoizumi/pseuds/NessieKoizumi
Summary: Mafuyu can’t seem to get rid of the annoyance he feels as Yuuki spent less and less time with him.





	Stormy days doesn’t last

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t been writing, like at all. The last time I ever try to write is a farewell letter for my ex haha. Excuse my grammatical errors, I’ll try to improve more on my English (ain’t my mother language) and would love if anyone can give me their reviews. Hope you guys have a great day ahead and honestly I just write this because I badly wants a reality where Yuuki is still alive and kicking ☹️

Staring down at the love of his life who’s sleeping soundly on his bed, Yuuki places his fingers caressing Mafuyu’s cheek back and forth as he hums as quietly as he can of the melody that Mafuyu always hummed this past few months. Looking down Yuuki realised that Mafuyu’s hair seem to be longer than that time they went to the beach and so Yuuki make a mental note to remind himself to cut Mafuyu’s hair the next time he’s free. Mafuyu never really cared about getting a haircut as he often sees it as a hassle and a waste of time, hence the reason why Yuuki has taken it upon himself to be the one responsible to cut Mafuyu’s hair as that’s the only way to stop Mafuyu from sulking.

\- - -

“ we don’t even spend as much time as we used too and you want me to go around town to get a haircut ?”

Yuuki was totally flabbergasted the first time Mafuyu voiced out that he’s actually not okay with the state of their relationship though Yuuki knew better that it is unwise of him to speak back to Mafuyu as it will only cause Mafuyu to sulk even more, and that is something Yuuki isn’t fond of. Lesson was learned back when they had a fight and Mafuyu straightaway ignored him for one whole week, even after Yuuki had showered him with gifts, leaving a dent in the money he’s saving to buy a guitar he had fixated his eyes upon. But nothing else matters more than Mafuyu and that’s how it will always be, not the band he’s playing with, not the part time work he’s busting his ass off and clearly not the school work that is left untouched inside his school bag. 

Mafuyu was about to grab the knob of Yuuki’s bedroom door before Yuuki hugged him from behind, resting his face on Mafuyu’s shoulder as he nuzzled his head mumbling promises to cut down the hours on his part time job to spend more time with Mafuyu as soon as he has enough money to buy the guitar. Mafuyu stands still, unresponsive as he stared at the clock on Yuuki’s wall and thought perhaps he’s indeed being childish , getting all jealous that he no longer receiveYuuki’s full attention and so he turned his body so that their face is facing one another before placing his lips on Yuuki’s. 

Things were going smoothly for the next few weeks before Mafuyu started to feel annoyed again at the way Yuuki will straightaway goes to sleep whenever his head meets the pillow, or the way Yuuki always looks distracted whenever they’re at the store as his eyes are always gazing towards the store that sells his dream guitar or the fact Yuuki doesn’t even know or try to prioritise Mafuyu after he had formed the band with Shizusumi and Hiiragi.

“me or that guitar ?”

Yuuki just looked annoyed before he sighed loudly, it’s always the same old thing that Mafuyu throws a fit about. It’s not even funny that Mafuyu kept on trying to get some kind of reaction from Yuuki, he will literally dropped everything for Mafuyu but not this way, not the way Mafuyu is turning everything out of its proportion. Yuuki know that they both relied on each other, more so than ever but it’s getting harder to feel the same warmth that he used to have whenever he’s around Mafuyu. Why can’t Mafuyu seem to understand that he will always be with Mafuyu but music is something he is also passionate about.

“you’re turning into someone I don’t know”

Mafuyu never felt this kind of ache, not when he was abused by his own father, not when he was alone without his friend before he met Yuuki, Hiiragi and Shizusumi. Mafuyu barged out of Yuuki’s room, not wanting to see Yuuki’s face any longer than necessary. Trying his hardest to hide his face, he bowed down saying his goodbye to Yuuki’s mom. Yuuki slumped down on his bed, his hands are shaking with anger, he knew better than anyone that he just hurt Mafuyu with what he just said. But he’s tired, oh so tired with the limbo they are in right now.

“ are you two still fighting ?”

Shizusumi asked nonchalantly the moment they had finished with their band practice, Hiiragi had looked down, staring at anywhere other than Yuuki’s face. Sighing loudly, Yuuki ruffled his hair roughly before nodding. 

“the same old thing ?”

“you guys think it’ll be better if I quit the band ?”

Yuuki is not the kind of person to voice out his problem to another , but he just can’t stand how now it seems there’s a bridge between them and he doesn’t know how to make it better. Mafuyu was always there beside him, they were inseparable, Mafuyu is the light that surrounds the darkness than engulfed him. Everything seems better whenever Mafuyu is holding his hand, everything seems lighter whenever Mafuyu looks at him and show him that beautiful smile of his. 

“ I don’t want to lose him.”

Hiiragi finally spoke as he grumpily said he will talk it out with Mafuyu, for which Yuuki was just a minute away from snorting out loud. Yuuki knows he is surrounded with people that truly care and love him and he couldn't have asked for anything better. Ruffling Hiiragi’s hair roughly while Shizusumi pat Hiiragi’s back as Yuuki teasingly said that he will literally cry himself to death if Hiiragi wasn’t there to fix the day, and that Hiiragi is just oh so reliable to which Hiiragi answered the tease with an elbow attack to Yuuki’s gut.

\- - -

“Morning, Yu-kun”

Nuzzling closer towards Yuuki’s finger that is caressing his face, Mafuyu asked with one of his eyes still closing whether Yuuki’s okay because he was staring so intensely , with a far off expression. Laughing, Yuuki looks down at Mafuyu and placed a kiss on Mafuyu’s cheek and said he’s just glad that they have overcome it all and that they’re back to being happy together. Mafuyu smiles giddly as he grabs Yuuki by his shirt , wanting nothing more than to be in Yuuki’s embrace, breathing in Yuuki’s scent. 

“we have a long day ahead , you need to improve on that guitar skill of yours”

To which Mafuyu answers to that remark with a bite on Yuuki’s arm before pouting. Yuuki laughs out loud as he pulls Mafuyu closer to his body, not even budging when Mafuyu said they have to take their bath now or they’ll be late and get an earful from Hiiragi. Hiiragi, the fixer, though till this very day Yuuki doesn’t know what Hiiragi had said to Mafuyu but it worked miraculously. Yuuki make another mental note to buy Hiiragi some stuff next time, perhaps a matching necklace for him and Shizusumi, to which Yuuki can’t help but to laugh out loud, gaining a weird look from Mafuyu.

“couple item. let’s buy a couple item.”


End file.
